


When in Rome

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen-alt, I'm making it up as a go along, M/M, Neko Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a part of a new tolerance law, Danny is forced to have Jack, a Gen-alt, as a roommate. While trying to show Jack how fit in, Danny finds himself falling in love with the mysterious cat boy. The very man society has raised him to hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash but I love neko Jack so here you go. I'm awful at titles.

When J. Daniel Atlas got at call at 6:26 at night on a Saturday from his college, he assumed it was about his class schedule.

It was not.

"Hello, is this Daniel Atlas?" A women's voice asks.

"The one and only." Daniel chirps, shoving a fork full of spaghetti into his mouth.

"Hi. I am calling to inform you that our college has passed a "tolerance law," resulting in our Gen-alt students rooming with our normal ones."

"Please tell me you are just informing me of this and I am not receiving one of these roommates?" Daniel sets down his plate of food. 

"I'm so sorry." The lady apologizes, causing Daniel to groan.

"What are they putting me with? A fox? A dog?"

"He's half cat, actually." 

"Is there any way I can get a new roommate?" Daniel asks, hopeful.

"It's too close to the start of school. I'm so sorry." At least she sounds truly apologetic, Daniel thinks.

"Yeah, thanks." He hangs up his phone with a sigh.

His mother walks by at that moment and looks at her son with concern. "Danny? Is everything okay?"

"My first year of college was supposed to be about partying, not pet sitting." He groans.

"I heard about the new tolerance law. Are they forcing it on you?" 

"My new roommate is a cat, mom. A cat." She looks at Daniel with sympathy.

"They should have separate buildings for those Gen-alts. It's not fair to push that on us."

"I know!" He throws up his hands in frustration.

"I don't care what Henley says, they are bad news, every last one of them." She shakes her head and walks out of the room.

Daniel takes his phone back out and calls his best friend to inform her of this awful occurrence. 

"Henley! Something truly bad has happened." He says when she answers.

"Hi, Danny. I'm doing great, thanks for asking."

"No time for formalities. This is really bad."

"Okay, okay. What's so bad that you can't even say hello?" She gasps. "Is mom okay?"

"My mother's fine. The college is making me room with a cat."

"An actual cat? What, they read your resume and knew no one would be able to stand you?" Daniel could hear her smile.

"No, Henley. A Gen-alt. It's apart of some stupid tolerance law." He retorts.

"Oh no! Nothing is worse than that! The world is ending! Danny won't last much longer." Henley's voice is dropping with sarcasm.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do." Daniel sighs.

"You know what you're going to do? Be a decent person and treat him like normal. I knew it's hard to be nice, but you can at least try. Now, I have to go. I've a date to get ready for. Goodbye!"

"Yeah, but-" But the redhead had already hung up. Daniel sighs and throws his phone.

They expected him, HIM, to room with a cat. He'd rather nail his hand to a board, it would probably be less painful.  
Daniel stands up, grabs his keys, and reaches for the doorknob.

"Danny? Where were you going?" His mother calls from the kitchen.

"The pet store. I'm getting a present for my 'roommate.'"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away! Hope you enjoy it ^.^

As soon as Daniel hears the doorknob to his dorm jiggle, he grabs a book a pretends to bury his head in it.

All so that he doesn't have look at his roommate. 

"Man, it's cold in here." A laughing voice comments. Daniel hears footsteps stop right in front of the other bed in the small room and smirks. "What's... What's this?" 

"Oh, just something I picked up for you. Consider it a housewarming gift." 

The other boy picks up the collar and examines it. "Well, thanks. I guess."

Daniel sighs and remembers Henley's comment about playing nice. So, he closes his book and looks at his new roommate. Takes in everything, from the black ears and matching tail to the whiskers poking out the boys face and even the smallest hint of fangs poking out of his mouth.

He reaches out a hand and clears his throat. "My name is Daniel Atlas. Everyone calls me Danny. What's yours?" He flinches when the Gen-alt takes his hand.

"Jack Wilder." Jack smiles and the fangs come into full view, making Daniel immediately take his hand back. "Thanks for the... gift." Jack laughs and shyly rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah." Daniel sits back down and picks up his book again.

Jack coughs awkwardly. "Hey, Danny? Want to maybe go get some dinner? I haven't eaten since I left home."

"Maybe another time." Daniel mumbles flipping the page in whatever book he was reading. (Quite frankly, he was too busy ignoring the cat boy to worry about the title.)

Jack rolls his eyes and opens the door again. "Don't wait up." He tries with a smile.

Daniel wants to let him go, but he knew how his best friend would feel about that. "A bunch of the freshman are having a party tomorrow. Want to go?"

"Yes!" Jack practically purrs. "Thanks, Danny! Your being so nice." As soon as the door closes with Jack on the other side of it, Daniel lets himself fall back onto the bed with a groan.

Next time Daniel called Henley, he would have a few choice words for her.

\---

"What should I wear for that party?" Jack asks Daniel with a grin much too big for his face.

"Hey, here's an idea. What if we pick each other's outfits. Wouldn't that be fun?" Daniel suggests. There was no way in hell he was letting this freak embarrass him and ruin his first year at college.

"Um, yeah. I guess that could work." Jack responds, his ears perking up, a sign he's happy. Daniel looks away.

"I'll go first." He says with a grin. "You would look good in a beanie, you know."

"But, I don't have-"

"Not to worry! I have one somewhere in my dresser." He digs through the drawers for a minute before pulling out the loose hat. "There we are." Daniel puts the hat on Jack's head, sure to cover the black ears.

Jack's whiskers twitch, but he stays quiet. Meanwhile, Daniel rifles through his closet in search of some loose jeans. As soon as he finds them, he brings them over to his roommate. "And these." Daniel all but shoves the pair into Jack's hands.

"Danny, I don't want to stifle your creativity, but... my tail."

"Yeah! I know that it might be uncomfortable, but they are loose enough you could probably just tuck your tail into them, don't you think?"

"I guess." Jack reluctantly agrees, taking the pants. Daniel finishes out the outfit with a black shirt, Jack's leather jacket, and some simple converse. He reasons with himself that the room will be dark enough, no one will notice the boy's whiskers or sharp teeth.

"Thanks, Danny." Jack smiles. 

"Anytime. I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick while you change. And when I come back, I guess you are picking out my outfit?"

"That's okay. Thanks for the clothes, but we would be here for hours."

"Perfect! Then I will be back shortly." Danny grins as he walks out of the dorm. He tries to convince himself he's doing Jack a favor, because honestly, who wouldn't laugh at a cat on campus?


End file.
